User blog:Btd456Creeper/Elemental Quest 2
/!\ SPOILER WARNING! /!\ <-- This should be a template... Should the spoiler warning be a template? Yes No I still need to take up space... ...so people have to scroll down... ...and don't see the content if... ...they don't want to. Um... Banana? Lollipop? Pancake? Waffle? Ok the poll is long enough now! Well, guys, after the failure that some of you remember as Elemental Quest, but most of you never heard of...It's basically that "Pick an option" thing I made and passed on to Codexhak, who is probably inactive (Tasty thinks he still roams the wiki, though). But I have news for you today. Elemental Quest is coming back. That's right. This time it'll be much better! Features will be leaked on this page twice a week (Wednesdays and Sundays), some obvious and some wrapped in a thousand riddles. 7/1/15-Version LEAK 1.0 The first leak ever. *Will be called Elemental Quest 2: Fusion Guardians. *14 fragments to collect! **This means plenty of areas to explore! *The original 4 elements and their respective areas-Fire, Ice, Earth, and Air. **No connections between areas-only teleporters back to a "hub". 7/5/15-Version LEAK 1.1 The most important feature in the entire quest will be covered by the most cryptic hint. Start with a post that seems like spam, but is really an important message; you will not have to look far to find it. 7/8/15-Version LEAK 1.2 Well, nobody seems to be trying to decode the thing, I'll tell you that it's my comment that has gibberish followed by "Decode, EDOCEd". Also, Elemental Quest 2 will have no obvious choices, no "go back"-only sections, and no certain death options. 7/12/15-Version LEAK 1.3 Y U NO PAY ATTENTION TO CODE? Anyways, some of the 14 fragments will be split further, making 28 in all! When you reform a fragment from the smaller fragments (called Lesser Fragments) that make it up, it will be a Complete Fragment, and you will have to fight the boss inside it. However, it's not each Complete Fragment split into two-some are not split, some are split into two, and some are split into three. This means some Complete Fragments will not have to be created at all, just found. Each elemental zone contains one Complete Fragment and six Lesser Fragments. 7/15/15-Version LEAK 1.4 Y U NO COMMENT ON BLOG? I may be releasing an alpha version soon. Not sure when yet, but far from now. The alpha will only contain a limited version of the Fire section, with no player action and no "key feature" that has been undiscovered in the code. I may give you a hint on the code if you can help me with something: How to make a private message on wikia without using chat? 7/22/15-Version LEAK 1.5 I apologize for not posting on Sunday...To make up for it, I'll add on tomorrow on my birthday! I'll be EXTREMELY active on this wiki tomorrow. Who knows, I might just be releasing hints and spoilers with every edit... When I'm NOT active, I'll be spending every second on Elemental Quest. Also, thanks to Anon, I'm posting a bit of help with the code. It IS base64. One last message: On my birthday, 1+1=banana. Be prepared for anything. 7/27/15-Version LEAK 1.6 Thought yesterday was Saturday. Derp. Since the blog is dying, Q&A time! Ask me any questions, and I'll answer them! Not revealing anything TOO big, though. 7/29/15-Version LEAK 1.7 Please don't abandon the blog ;_: Category:Blog posts